


Becky on a Date~!

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Well accustomed to her 'master's fat, throbbing horsecock. Becky gets invited on a real date by her student, this of course leads to a truly exhibitionistic public facefuck in the cinema.Technically a sequel to Back Alley Doctor~.





	Becky on a Date~!

Thwap! Clap! Jiggle~ That fat pale ass slammed right down against the female students crotch! Her thick rolls of assflesh rippling each time! Her hairless cunt stretched around a candy coloured cock! Seemed that addition was a little more permanent than Tae was assuming! "Master~!" the maid cries, her doggystyle body well and truly fucked! "You're stretching me so good!" the girl groans, her fingertips curling into the bed beneath her, clutching onto it for support.  
Schlooorp! Her sopping wet cunt clung to that inhumane shaft like a set of leeches, stretched around that flared crown each time the bright pink dick retreats from her folds, "Go on a date with me." Kurusu behind her pants! Her veined shaft tensing with desire, her pelvis striking against that rear completely.  
"We are on a date, master~" Kawamaki purrs, her twin tails loose and flayed from the frantic fucking, "Becky loves dates to her masters bed~! Nya~!" she reached a hand behind her to tease a finger against her trembling asshole, spreading it apart, her maids dress hid nothing, wetness soaking her garters through. She gasps in pleasure, spreading her ass for that big fat horsecock, her cunt split apart.  
"A real date." Kurusu pants, her pace quickens as Kawamaki teases her so! "There's a cinema near here, I was thinking we could.. Hnghh.. Go!" it was hard to articulate her thoughts when that vicelike cunt clamped around her shaft and Becky let out an ecstatic moan, her back arching, throwing her head back! The Shujin student doubled down, "Go on a date with me~!" she pants, her leathery, pink balls striking against the others thigh!  
"But master!" Becky hisses, her face blushing a bright pink, "Becky can't wear her maid outfit on a d... Hieee~!" SMACK! The raven haired girl struck that fat ass! Spanking her doggystyle bitch!  
"I'm the master, you're my bitch." Kurusu pants. "Outfit or not, we're going to the cinema tomorrow!"  
"Y-Yes master!" her face was rammed into the bed by Kurusu's touch, her ass lifting higher and higher! Becky let out a moan as her cunt clamps and she came around that spire of alien meat! That bright pink horsecock was a dick like no other, and her ordeal wasn't even over yet! The students massive shaft trembles within her, those balls tensing with delight as she watched 'Becky' tremble and writhe from her orgasm.  
Hot, steamy, and bright purple cream poured from her trembling pole, a massive eruption of her hyper enhanced swimmers slamming deep into that snatch! Glug, glug, glug~ Kawamaki's cunt guzzled it all down, her soft pink cuntlips stained violet from the inside from the sheer force of the bubbling load pouring into her! That belly bulges, her womb didn't stand a chance as it was fertilized again! She was no stranger to her masters ways. "Don't wear any panties, either."  
"Yes master!"

Kurusu forwned, her dark locks falling around to her shoulders, not done up in twintails at all. She looked tired, but then, she always did when she wasn't covered in the makeup her alter ego gave her. She stood, outside the front of the cinema, softly brushing one of her elbows before she spied that bespectacled kid. "Oh, Kurusu, what a coincidence to see you here." she began, setting up the perfect alibi for why a teacher and a student might be perceived to be on a date together.  
Kurusu wasn't interested in the slightest, her palm lunges forwards and vanishes down the front of that blue skirt. Two fingers curling right into the teachers puffy, probably still purple-tainted twat. Schlick~. "Good." Kurusu growls up at the other, idly fingerfucking her infront of the cinema!  
"You can't... Do that here master!" Kawami reaches her hand up to grab the others wrist, rolling her hips, her pantyless crotch right down on the other's touch. This district was pretty damn quiet, but still the thought of getting caught was far too much!  
"Let's go get our tickets." Kurusu smiles, sliding her fingers free from the others cunt, "Look at how wet you are." the cocky little shit, presumably with an asshole still sore from Tae's pounding, presented those dangling digits towards Kawamaki's lips. The teacher huffs, glancing around to make sure they were truly alone, before her puckered up lips suckled her wetness from those fingers. Ghrkk~ They slam rather rudely into her face, and made her blush all the harder.  
"Should we pay separately?" Kawamaki squeaks as she hurried after the other.  
"Two, please." the bratty kid smiles down to the elderly man who ran the smaller cinema. Naturally, she payed, and naturally her tickets were printed. As if that old geeze was going to give much of a hell at all about them. "C'mon." she ushered the blushing teacher after them, "I want something before the show starts." she lead Kawamaki down the hallway, the teacher dutifully obliged as she was guided into the public womens bathroom.  
"W-What are we doing in here?" Sadayo flushed as she walks long the white tiled floor, "A stall? I guess that's not so.."  
"Strip." she was cut off by the cruel kid.  
"H.. Here?!" the teacher gasped, her nipples hardened. "What's gotten into you!" she moans as those glasses gave her a pointed look.  
"Did I stutter, maid?"  
"N.. No.. Master." her fingers slip underneath her shirt and she lifts it up and up, "Just tell me if you hear someone coming." the kid of course promised to do just that. As Sadaya bared her bra-clad tits. Her heavy womanly curves spilling free, as she dropped her shirt to the floor. She took a deep breath, shimmying her hips from side to side to lower them down, down. Wetness ran down her thighs at a constant, steady rate as she was utterly, completely nude.  
Well, aside from her shoes. She still had those on. "How long am I staying like this?" Sadayo's blush just grew deeper and deeper. She felt so vulnerable, so completely exposed. Sure they were in the toilets, but anyone could walk in on them. And see her, totally naked under the strip lighting.  
"Until the film ends." the brat spoke, picking up Kawamaki's clothes and stuffing them into her bag.  
"W-What! No!" her cunt throbs and she shook her head, "You can't... I'll go to jail if someone sees! I'm not a nudist!"  
SMACK! Kurusu brought her palms crash down on those cheeks. Making them clap, and ripple, and jiggle. Her tongue thrusts into her teachers face and what little worry that nudist had melted away! Her body was on fire! Tingling from the pleasure that being so vunerable gave her. She purses her lips and loudly swallows the others tongue into her face. Her wobbly rear manhandled the whole while that tongue pistoned into her face, tonguefucking her maw.  
"Let's go." Kurusu growls, as she breaks the kiss, "We don't want to be late." Kawamaki nodded her head, swallowing the others spit down still. It was like she'd spat in her maw! She shakily wobbles towards the bathroom door, swinging it open just enough that her naked body can peer outside of it, presenting her ass to the student, who gladly took two handfuls. Mauling that rear as she makes sure nobody will see her strutting around almost as naked as the day she was born.

The coast was clear, and Kawamaki couldn't get any wetter, her girlish honey dripping onto the floor beneath her, trickling down her thighs. She was in front now, and she lead the pair to their screening. A hand lifts to cover her tits as she steps through the double doors into the relative darkness of a cinema room. She gulps and swallows, she could see the vague outline of others sat in their seats, they were officially not alone, but she could only walk, her body trembling all over. Cuntslime running down her legs.  
Nobody shouts, or points. Can they not see her well enough in the comparative darkness. Her breath grows more shallow with every second, certain that she was going to get caught. "Here, master." the girl croaks as they came to their seat.  
"Squat, you have to earn your seat." Kurusu's warm breath whispered in her ear as the shunjin student took a seat before her.  
"Do I have to?" she thought like protesting, but as she opened her mouth to speak, she only let out a moan, down and down her ass lowered, her thighs spreading apart as she took cover between her students thighs. Her fat tits were peaked with rock hard nipples, Kurusu reaches into her bag and tugs free a marker pen. Even in the darkness, she scrawls 'KURUS'S BITCH' across the woman's cleavage. Sadayo just moans softlyy already on the verge of climax.  
It felt like every nerve in her body was on high alert, each touch and tickle, each breath she took had her body rolling with pleasure. "Lift my skirt." the student demands, her dick shuddering already. She did so immediately. The dull , fleshy THWAP of that phallic length striking against her face. She was certain that others down the row of seats had heard it. She didn't care~. Her cunt burning with pleasure, she stretched her face around that length and began to facefuck herself apon it!  
Schloooorp~ Spit bubbled and drooled from her face her bare naked ass jutting out behind her, she began to bob. The screen behind her came to life, the light of the film illuminating her ever so slightly. Occasional flashes of intensity bathed the cinema completely, making it clear as day exactly what was happening. Kurusu grips onto the teachers fluffy black hair, pulling her down deeper onto that fat, pink shaft! "Ghrkkk!" spit bubbles from her face and slathers across her chin! Dripping down her body and making such a fine mess.  
Kawamaki's eyes shine up at her master, she can see out of the corner of them that people were peeking, staring at the sight of a bare naked cow slobbering on someone's cock so publicly. She only sucks harder. Ghlorp~ Shlooorp! Her face was pressed to the very base of that shaft! And held there! She could barely breath, her nostrils flare as she inhales her students crotch! Her cunt trembling with need as a blissed out look affixes itself to her form! Kawamaki shudders as Kurusu bottomed into her face for as long as she saw fit.  
Her cunt clamps, her breath hitches, as Kurusu yanks back on her hair and sliiides her face from that shaft! She's finally free to gag and wheeze. Her lips just barely latching onto that crown! Taking a deep breath before... "GHRKKK!" she was slammed down on that cock all over again! Her tongue twirls along that prick, the sounds of the film not affecting her in the slightest!  
Her head was pulled back, and back, and SLAMMED down all over again. Merciless, brutal facefucking. Her senses rattled from her! This was too much! She was being fucked quite literally stupid! Barely able to breathe, her brain deprived of the oxygen it needed, only for that bludgeoning pole to bottom into her throat and rattle a few more braincells from her! Kawamaki couldn't take it! She spread her legs apart and creams so hard she was worried she was pissing herself. She wasn't, at least~  
That torrent of wetness poured from her cunt and soaked the ground beneath her! Her gagging, gargling wetness filled the air before that shaft trembles! And begins to burst! Kurusu writhing in her seat from the hedonistic show! Pumping gallons apon gallons of that heavenly violet cream into her throat! "Ghrkk!" Sadayo chokes a fat bubble of cum bursting from her nostrils and slathering her face! She swallowed all she could, but a steady stream of that inhumane, Tae-approved jizzm was pouring from her face! Her squatting body drooling cum alll over itself.

"Master... Is.. Wheeeze~ So cruel~" Sadayo grunts as she was struck by that shaft. "I love you master!" she moans, peppering that shaft in kisses, her hair was tugged on, and her fat ass was straddling that deflating horsedick! Her cumcaked lips stuffed full of tongue. Her cunt drooling wetness all over Kurusu's cunt.  
"Let's go back to mine." Kurusu growls, "Think you can do it without your clothes?"  
"Yes, master!"


End file.
